Easy as Pie
by DungForever5
Summary: Stiles meets a "straight" frat guy that happens to be a musician one night in a local bar that he just can't seem to resist. Based on actual events.
1. The Bar

**Easy As Pie**

It was a beautiful night. He didn't want to be there but he went out because his roommate was driving him nuts. Isaac assured him that one night at the local bar is just what he needed. So Stiles Stilinski put on his favorite pair of orange shorts with a nice orange top from Aeropostale, slipped into his green boat shoes and left a note for Scott. He walked out of the apartment and plugged in his headphones. The walk was short and when he walked into the pseudo Italian-Irish bar, he spotted Isaac right away. The bar was empty and for the most part Stiles was grateful. No chance of meeting a cute guy and getting distracted he thought. After two beers were ordered and Isaac got into the flow of telling riddles to both the really sexy bartender and Stiles, new people came in. Everything was fine until a brunette walked in and sat down. Stiles looked at the new guy with intensity. He looked so cool, like he was there to have fun.

The conversation was easy. The new guy spoke to Isaac about his education and what cooking shows he liked. Stiles kept his eyes on his beer and his fries not wanting to stare too much and give it away. For a while Stiles was rarely interacting with the guy (whose name he later learned was Derek). It wasn't until Derek went for a smoke outside that Isaac suggested they play a game of pool. Almost instantly they were joined by Lydia and Jackson who were more than up for a game of pool. Stiles walked over to the pool area with them but insisted he was not going to play. Derek walked back into the bar and joined them which made it nearly impossible for Stiles to ignore him. He kept catching himself staring at Derek's ass and he was pulled into flirting with him. It was harmless at first. Some hair tossing, leaning against the table when Derek was shooting and making him scratch was all that happened. Stiles didn't even think Derek was into him. Honestly, it just felt like the guy had been having one too many drinks and was going with the flow.

About halfway through the night and pool games, Stiles noticed Greek letters hanging from Derek's neck. "So you're in a fraternity? What's that like?" Stiles asked with a sneer. Why not give the guy a hard time just for the fun of it. Derek looked down at his necklace and nodded.

"Yeah. Sigma Pi. We have one of the highest GPAs on campus." He seemed proud. Almost instantly he spilled out more about his fraternity. Stiles listened with passing interest. The only thing he could think about was how cute the guy was and how they should be having hot sex. The dude was clearly straight; a fate Stiles knows will not go well with his but he couldn't resist. He wanted to intertwine his body with Derek and deal with the self-esteem problems that come from straight chasing later. After a few more games followed by a round where they played doubles and Stiles spent his entire time distracting Derek, Stiles went outside for fresh air. It just so happened that Derek was outside for a smoking break and was walking back when Stiles stopping in front of the bar's entrance to look at the night sky. "Hey you!" Derek said with quite a slur. He stumbled over and Stiles chuckled. God the guy was cute even in his drunkenness!

"You're drunk." Stiles says with a laugh. Derek shakes his head as if to say no but he stumbles yet again. "Can you even walk?" Derek tries but fails and Stiles laughs yet again. He takes a seat on the curb beside Derek and for a minute they don't speak.

"You're so mysterious." Derek says. His eyes sparkle and for a second Stiles considers abandoning all reservations and going in for a kiss right there. The guy looks at him like he's waiting for Stiles to fill in the blank.

"What do you mean?" Stiles says playing with his hair a bit. He was nervous. He wanted Derek so bad but he knew better. You don't go back to straight chasing after coming out and being out for so long. It's unhealthy. Derek looked at him and shook his head as he laughed softly.

"Shut your face. you know what I mean. I can't figure you out." Derek starts fidgeting with his pockets and Stiles looks at him with curiosity.

"What are you looking for?" Stiles laughs a little. Shut your face is so juvenile. It's what guys say to you when they like you. In Middle school. So Stiles laughs a little more. He shakes his head and Derek opens his mouth to speak.

"What? Ha! I'm looking for a cigarette. Man I need one!" Derek keeps patting his pockets and Stiles looks across the street.

"I'll be right back." He says as he gets up off the curb and dusts his shorts off. It wasn't until he reached the light that he heard Derek's voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Stiles crosses the street and walks into the 7-11. He walked straight to the counter and eyes the selection of cigarettes. What brand does Derek like? Then he remembered that most people he saw smoking usually went for Marlboros. So he bought a pack and walked out of the 7-11. Derek was still sitting on the curb looking at Stiles with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" he asks again. This time Stiles makes sure to keep his hands in his pocket where he had put the pack and gives the same reply as he walks back. When he reaches Derek on the curb he slowly sits down and very coolly takes his hands out of his pockets revealing the pack of Marlboros.

"Here you go."

"You didn't have to do that"

"I know."

"Thank you."

"No problem." he answers with a smile. Derek begins to light one and Stiles watches him. Everything about this guy was almost irresistible. Derek finally lights his cigarette and takes a puff. He looks over at Stiles and shakes his head. "What?" Stiles asks with a laugh.

"I still don't get you."

"What are you confused about?" Stiles really wants to know. More importantly he wants to continue hearing Derek's voice.

"Are you..." his voice trails off and Stiles knows exactly where this is going.

"I'm a gay male who's into other males. Preferably gay as well. Does that help?" Derek looks at Stiles as if the answer wasn't clear enough. "Don't worry though, I'm not the predatory gay. I don't just go after whoever I want so you're safe." Stiles cracks a smile. When Derek laughs at what he said, Stiles smiles even wider. He is way too cute. Get out. Stiles keeps thinking to himself.

"Do you wanna go for a walk? I kinda wanna talk to you more." Derek asks with slight hesitation. Stiles nods but doesn't move. It was right then that a group of juvenile delinquents walked past them and started talking to Derek. They wanted him to buy them alcohol. Derek turned them down and even though they didn't ask Stiles, he too told them they weren't going to get alcohol anywhere this late unless they were old enough to go into the bar. The kids hangs around a bit longer and Derek turns to Stiles. "We'll go for that walk as soon as these kids are dealt with." Stiles doesn't respond. He just continues staring at the night sky thinking what a lovely night it is for once in their small town.

After a random guy buys and hands over two cases of beers to the kids, they scamper off and Derek turns to Stiles. "Do you know where Wolfe Park is?" Stiles nods and points straight ahead.

"It's that way. Not too bad of a walk." Derek chuckles and starts walking in the direction he came from.

"Come with me to my car." They walk together and Stiles is trying to navigate from where they are. Derek stands by his car and unlocks it. "Come on. Get in. I'll drive, you navigate."

"Aren't you a little too drunk to drive?" Stiles was being responsible. Again. Sometimes he's a party pooper.

"It's okay. I can drive fine." Stiles keeps protesting but eventually he gives in. Derek's car was very roomy and nice. Stiles could see more of the same Greek letters hanging in the car. Stiles successfully navigates them through the one way streets to the park and when they park, Derek looks over at him and chuckles yet again. It's kinda adorable the way he laughs. Stiles felt completely at ease with him. They both get out of the car and head towards the pavilion in front of them. Stiles immediately runs towards the swings. "Why are you going to the swings?" Derek asks laughing.

"Because I want to." The answer came back simple. They sat there swinging back and forth for a few minutes until Derek got off his swing and pulled Stiles into him. :What are you doing?" Stiles asked even though he knew the answer quite well.

"Nothing. I just wanna kiss you." Derek moves in closer. His arms are now around Stiles' waist. Their faces are centimeters away from each other and something inside Stiles vibrates with energy. he puts his hand on Derek's chest. For a second he considers it. Letting Derek kiss him is not a bad idea, but Stiles wanted him to be sober. He wanted Derek to want him while he was sober. Something about this made it seem not quite right. I can't take advantage of him Stiles thought.

"I don't think you should." Stiles said as he pressed his hand into Derek's chest firmly.

"Why not?" he chuckles.

"Because I don't want you to regret this in the morning." It was true. Stiles didn't want to be a regret and he definitely didn't want it to be a one night stand. Is it wrong that he wants a long term relationship with someone so freaking cute he makes Stiles vibrate with anticipation?

"I won't." Derek says with a sly smile. Stiles shakes his head and plays with his hair a bit. He knows how this goes. Straight guy charms you. Straight guy gets what he wants. Straight guy never talks to you again. Derek drags them both down to the wet grass and for a second Stiles just lays there staring at the stars. It wasn't until his back became wet that he gets up.

"You got me all wet." Stiles said with a laugh. He didn't mean for it to come out dirty but it was too late. Derek looked at him and pulled him back down to the grass.

"You like being wet don't you?" Derek sneered. Stiles laughed for a minute. Wow. This guy was really charming. Was he even trying? How do you even respond to that? Stiles looked at him and in an instant he decided Derek won but he wasn't going to let him know that. "Come here." Stiles was pulled down into his arms and for a minute he let himself lay there. It was so comforting and safe. After a bit, Stiles snapped out of it and wrestled back on his feet.

"Very cute." Stiles laughed as he brushed off the grass. It really was; that was the problem all of it. Derek smiled at Stiles as he got up onto his feet. They walked over to the nearby pavilion and Derek took a seat at the picnic table in front of them. Stiles chuckled lightly as he saw Derek take out his phone.

"Have you ever heard this song?" he asks as his phone plays a soft piano medley. Stiles cracks a smile. He knew what this was. This was not his first time being seduced.

"No. I've never heard it before. It's nice though." As he said the words, Derek grabbed his hands and pulled him close. They began to slowly sway in the night and just like that Stiles closed his eyes and deeply inhaled. The other boy smelled like cigarettes and alcohol but as they slowly swayed, getting closer and closer until their bodies were practically pressed against each other, Stiles let his head drop onto Derek's shoulder.


	2. The Park

The night sky became his main focal point as they swayed back and forth. Stiles let his body movements follow Derek's. They stayed like that, swaying back and forth to the beautiful piano piece for a couple of minutes until Derek finally let go of Stiles and grabbed his shoulders. "I still wanna kiss you." The words were barely audible and Stiles caught himself holding his breath. The look in Derek's eyes made it so hard to say no. He wanted to know what those lips felt like and wanted to know how they would taste. Would it be bitter from all the smoking Derek had just done? He had to know. So Stiles gave in. He nodded and closed his eyes. Derek leaned in close and the second their lips touched, Stiles felt butterflies in his stomach. The kiss was deep. Even though Derek tried to get his tongue past Stiles' lips, Stiles kept it from going further. He knows it would all be over if he continued to give in. Derek's lips tasted like strawberries on a hot summer day. The heat between them soon became too much for Stiles as he leaned into Derek desperate for friction. Arms came up and enveloped Stiles pulling him close. They stayed like that, lips pressed against each other with Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles.

"Wait." Stiles managed to say after he wrangled his way out from Derek's hold. "I don't want to take advantage of you. I can't do that to you." Stiles meant it. This guy was drunk and he knew deep down Derek would never approach him sober. This was bad for his self-esteem but he couldn't fight it. Derek looked into Stiles' eyes and it made Stiles weak in the knees. "What?" he asked as he took a step back.

Derek took a step forward closing the gap between them and once again his arms found their way to Stiles' waist. "You're not taking advantage of me." he said softly. "I want to kiss you." the words were barely out of his mouth before his face came right up to Stiles'. Their noses touched and Stiles closed his eyes. Slowly Derek rubbed his nose back and forth against Stiles'. The Eskimo kisses started slow and calculated. Stiles held his breath. God he wanted more. Derek's arms were strong and his hands were firmly planted on Stiles' waist. He pulled Stiles into him and they kissed again. Game over Stiles thought. He has to stop this somehow. He can't give in. Not here out in the open under a beautiful night sky with soft music in the background.

"Derek." Stiles tried as soon as their lips separated. It was too late though. Derek wasn't going to let go of him now. Stiles gave in; fighting back was useless especially because he didn't even want to. He let Derek pull him onto the ground, landing right on top of Derek with their lips still attached. Stiles began to moan against Derek and all of a sudden the cool night didn't seem so cool. Stiles was burning up; his body taking over for his mind. His hips grinding deeply into Derek's eliciting a moan from the straight frat guy. A hardness was pressed against Stiles and in that moment Stiles rolled off. He sat up and looked into the night sky searching for what to say and do. Derek sat up and looked at him.

"Did I do it wrong?" he was so sincere. His sweet eyes making so hard to say anything remotely negative.

"No. You're doing everything right." It was all he could say to Derek. It felt too good and Stiles really wanted more but he forced himself to distance himself from Derek. There was no way it would end at grinding. It didn't last though as Derek moved in closer to Stiles and took his face in his hands. "What?" Stiles asked shyly.

"You're perfect, you know that?" There it was again. That twinkle in Derek's eyes making it so hard to look away. Just a few more seconds and Stiles could be talked into anything just to feel those lips again. Better yet he wanted to feel all of Derek. He wondered if Derek would be a gentle lover or a powerful one. Would there be moaning and screaming or just grunts and soft moans?

"I'm not."

"No you really are. I would know, I'm kinda perfect." Stiles chuckled at that and pushed Derek. They laughed together and Derek stared at Stiles with a very intense look. "My dad doesn't think I am, but I don't care about his opinion anymore." The confession was sudden but Stiles liked it. He reached his hand out and placed it on Derek's back.

"That's rough."

"Nahh it's no big deal. He's a hunter so nothing is good enough for him. Whatever." there was a bit of hurt in his voice. Stiles softened his eyes and looked at Derek. "I even went on a trip with him to bond. I actually thought that if we hunted deer or something together, he'd realize I'm not some disappointment. It didn't work. He told me I was doing everything wrong no matter how I did it. The guy was rough on me." there was a pause before Derek looked at Stiles. "Kiss me." he said. The request was simple. Stiles leaned in on the wet ground and let Derek wrap his arms around him. They stayed like that until Stiles felt his phone vibrate. Scott sent him a text asking if he was still coming back to the apartment. Stiles reminded him that he was offered Isaac's couch and he was going to take it. He then turned to Derek.

"So it looks like I have to get back. It's getting late and I'm staying at a friend's for the night."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Ummm let me ask him." What is happening? Should he even let Derek come with him? He knew they wouldn't get any sleep but he couldn't resist. After sending Isaac a quick text asking for permission to bring the stranger to his place, they got into Derek's car. Stiles guided Derek back to his apartment building and he warned him that Isaac might be asleep so be sure to keep quiet. They walked through the short hallway and Stiles opened the door as quietly as he could. Isaac was sitting up in his bed when they walked through. "Hey! Did you get my text?" Stiles asked carefully.

"Yeah I don't mind. Just make sure you sleep with your legs tucked in and the chair shouldn't be too uncomfortable Derek." Derek and Stiles exchanged a look.

"Umm this couch is actually pretty big. I think it can fit both of us if you wanna lay on the other end or something." Stiles offered knowing full well he would agree. Isaac however didn't seem to hear Stiles as he proceeded to take out some extra blankets and placed them on the armchair for Derek. He turned off the lights and left the two boys to get ready for bed. Derek began to strip to just his boxers and climbed right onto the couch signaling for Stiles to join him. Stiles cracked a smile as he took off his shoes and emptied his pockets before climbing into Derek's waiting arms.

At first they just laid there spooning but then Stiles got bold and began to move his ass ever so slightly against Derek. The action was met with a thrust to which Stiles continued grinding his ass into Derek. What started fairly light became very heavy. Derek's hands never let go of Stiles' and he had his lips pressed against Stiles' neck. Soft kisses followed by some harder ones which were sure to leave hickies made Stiles moan. He tried to keep it under his breath but Derek kept increasing the friction and the kisses making Stiles want to moan louder. "So is this the part where I stick my dick in your ass?" Derek asked not even trying to whisper. Stiles shushed him and turned his head back so Derek could hear him better.

"Dude, Isaac is RIGHT there! DO you want to get us in trouble?"

"Just answer my question."

"Normally yes but not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't fuck guys I just met." It was true. Stiles liked to think he was classier than that.

"Come on! I can be quiet." Derek begged.

"I can't." Stiles was telling the truth. He preferred to moan as loudly as he wanted and he didn't like having to keep it down. "Besides my track history shows that you won't be once I get started on you." a smirk made its way across Stiles' face and Derek kept grinding and kissing him as if it would change his decision.

"God I wanna feel your tight ass around my cock! I've never fucked a guy before let alone an ass. Come on! Give me something! Please?" Derek became whiny and Stiles really liked it. He couldn't help but reach his hand behind him and let it travel down to Derek's hard on. Derek let out a moan as soon as Stiles' hand touched the fabric of his boxers. "Yeah. Do it." the words of encouragement were all Stiles needed before he began rubbing it through the fabric. He felt it grow bigger and it made Stiles want to keep going. His fingers eventually found the slit in the boxers and went inside them. He was now holding Derek's cock in his hand and stroking it ever so slowly yet firmly. "Yeah that feels so good. Ugh!" Derek was losing control. Stiles knew what he was doing and decided to step it up one notch. He slowly lowered himself on the couch turning around to face Derek. The other boy looked at him with confusion and lust in his eyes before dropping his head back down as Stiles wrapped his warm mouth around what he was just stroking. "Fuck! You're good at this!" Derek all but screamed.

Stiles wrapped his tongue around Derek's cock as he bobbed his head up and down. For a while the only sounds to be heard were Derek's panting and moaning. Stiles kept the slurping sounds down to a minimum fearing Isaac would hear them and look over. Derek was in such a state of bliss that he was rarely able to keep his eyes open. His hands moved across his body and to Stiles' head where he would occasionally play with Stiles' hair. Stiles wrapped his right hand tightly around Derek's cock and kept the strokes firm in rhythm with his sucking. He would put all of Derek in his mouth moving his hand down as he did so until only his index finger and thumb formed a tight ring at the base. When he went back up, Stiles would have his tongue lick and wrap around Derek as much as possible moving his hand up from the base. It was a technique Stiles had perfected over the years; counter clockwise stroking as you bob your head in a clockwise motion. Guys LOVED it. Some would cum as quickly as two minutes into it; so far no one had been able to go past five minutes. Stiles could also slow down when he wanted. He knew how to delay an orgasm and essentially make the guy beg. That's exactly what he did to Derek.

Derek's moans and panting were like crack to Stiles. He wanted more; he needed more from Derek. So Stiles did what he does best, he continued stroking Derek but moved his head down to the low hanging balls that have been neglected this whole time. He started out by licking them, to which Derek responded favorably, and then took one in his mouth sucking on it. After about 30 seconds, Stiles would switch to the other ball and then when he felt like it, he would have both in his mouth. He could tell Derek had never experienced this before. Obviously the women he hooked up with or dated never did anything like this. A smirk crept across Stiles' face as he continued to stroke Derek and suck on his balls. When Derek couldn't take it anymore and begged Stiles to let him cum, Stiles moved back up and took Derek in his mouth again. He went back to his previous pattern of clockwise sucking and counter clockwise stroking until he could feel Derek was close. The second Stiles sensed it, he immediately took his hand off Derek's cock and placed both hands on the sexy guy's thighs. Stiles slid his mouth all the way down Derek's length. The second it reached the back of his throat, Derek came. Stiles swallowed the sweet liquid and continued sucking making sure he got every drop. When he was finished he got up and poured himself a glass of water, drank, then calmly walked back to the couch and slipped into Derek's arms. "That was amazing!" Derek breathed out before falling asleep.

"You're welcome." Stiles said before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in Derek's arms, a feeling he could really get used to.


	3. The Texts

Later that morning when Stiles woke up, he saw that Derek's phone had a notification. The sexy guy was going to be late for work so Stiles woke Derek up the best way he knew how, with a kiss. Derek's eyes opened and instantly he pulled Stiles into a deep kiss. No tongue but still Stiles could feel himself melt for the guy. Derek tasted like cigarettes but Stiles didn't mind. He let his hand wander all over Derek's body as the frat guy pulled him back down on the couch. Stiles let out a soft moan before getting up and walked over to Derek's shorts which he had taken off hours ago. "Here you go. I don't want you to be late for work." Stiles then proceeded to gather the rest of Derek's things for him.

"Hey, thanks." Derek said as he put his shorts back on and stood to slip into his brown boat shoes. As Stiles handed him his shirt, he took a moment to appreciate Derek's chest. God he wanted to do naughty things to it! "I have your number right?" Derek asked as he put his shirt on and stuffed his wallet, phone and keys into his pocket.

"Yeah. I put it in before we fell asleep." Stiles answered fighting the urge to kiss Derek one last time.

"Walk me out?" Derek's eyes sparkled and Stiles found himself speechless. A nod followed by Stiles leading the way out of the apartment was all in silence until they got outside the complex and Derek stood by his car. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Come here." Stiles was confused but walked closer to Derek who then wrapped his arms around Stiles and gave him another passionate kiss. Stiles let his hands wander across Derek's back and when Derek broke the kiss, Stiles let out another moan. "I'll text you. I promise." Stiles smiled and waved as Derek started his car and drove off. He turned around and walked back into Isaac's apartment. Of course Isaac picked that moment to wake up.

"Hey! How did you sleep?" Stiles asked

"Not as well as you two apparently." Isaac smiled and Stiles immediately blushed.

"Hahaha what do you mean?"

"You're not that great at whispering." Again Stiles turned beet red.

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing just sounds. I couldn't actually understand anything you said, I just heard you two talking." That was a relief. Stiles smiled at Isaac as he sat up on his bed. "So did anything happen?"

"Thanks for letting me stay the night. And for letting Derek stay too. It's very sweet of you." Stiles answered as he slipped into his green boat shoes and grabbed his stuff ready to head back upstairs to his place. Scott should be awake by now and even if he wasn't Stiles was just going to let himself in. It wasn't until he got to the door that Isaac spoke again.

"You're gonna tell me eventually dude. I KNOW something happened."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because all night that guy couldn't take his eyes off of you." Stiles smiled at the revelation and gave Isaac a wave before turning the door knob.

"Maybe..." Stiles said as he walked out the door and went upstairs. When he reached his place (technically it was Scott's; Stiles was staying on the couch and he didn't have a key) his phone beeped. Scott was up and wondering where he was. Stiles knocked on the door and immediately Scott opened up. "Hey." Stiles managed weakly. He really wanted to go back to sleep and dream of Derek but he had things to take care of. Scott smiled at his roommate and stepped aside to let him in.

"So Jackson and Isaac told me you had a good night." Scott said with a slight smile expecting his best friend and roommate to tell him everything. Normally Stiles would but things have been tense between them so much so that Stiles actually went out for drinks. Not that he's complaining because he met Derek doing so but still.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Stiles responded before walking into the bedroom and grabbing pajama bottoms and a tank top. He quickly changed and then walked over to the couch and curled up under the blanket before drifting off into a Derek infected sleep. Scott closed the door and went back to what he was doing before Stiles knocked.

A couple hours later Stiles woke up and noticed his phone had four notifications. He unlocked his Blackberry and saw that he got a text from a number he didn't know two hours ago.

_Hey it's Derek. Now that I'm soberish I need to tell u that u were semi right. I don't regret anything but I am only here for the summer and I don't wanna hurt you so... it's up to u with what u wanna do._

The other text messages were from his friends congratulating him on hooking not just one but apparently two guys in one night. Apparently another guy at the bar Matt had left his number with Lydia to give to Stiles because he thought there was something between them. Stiles took a moment to bask in the glory of his night out. Wow! TWO guys?! Interested in STILES?! That has never happened. Not in one night and definitely not in the past couple months. He chuckled to himself as he replied to Derek.

_Hey Derek! Didn't think I'd actually hear from you. As for the realization, I believe I had already dealt w/ them. We can be whatever we want for as long as we want._

He meant it too. Stiles really wanted Derek but he KNEW it was a bad idea. You don't straight chase. Especially a frat guy. That was a bad idea and only asking for heartbreak. If the only thing Stiles got from Derek was this one night and occasional texts then he'd be fine with it. He has to be. Hours later Derek responded and Stiles nearly jumped at the sound of the text; he was so lost in thought as he was doing dishes that the sound startled him.

_Totally didn't end up going to work._

_I feel like death._

_Aww I'm sorry. :( _ Stiles responded. How cute could Derek be? Apparently very.

_Your going to have to nurse me back to health_

Wow! That was bold! Stiles thought. It didn't even bother him that Derek used the wrong "your", he was too busy gushing at the cute text.

_Hahaha I can do that. Now that I'm awake & whatnot. _Stiles chuckled at his phone before going back to doing the dishes.

_So I was curious enough about anal sex to Google it_

_Omg. Did it scare you? LOL_

_Why would it?_

_Cause you're new to it._

_Oh.. nah. But I do rly wanna know what it feels like giving. Not receiving haha_

_LOL I can help you w/ that._

_I just don't see myself lasting very long given the tightness and everything. But it sounds awesome._

_Hahaha you'll be fine._

_But where would we do it_

_I'm sure we'll figure it out._

_So have u ever had sex with a girl?_

_Nope._

_Were u ever curious?_

_Nope._

The texting stopped. Derek didn't text back for the rest of the day. Stiles was a little disappointed but he went out with a bang. He had flirted via text and taken his flirting up a couple notches as well. If Derek didn't want to talk to him, he wouldn't be that hurt. So Stiles spent the rest of the day doing things he needed to do. He cleaned, read the books that were piled up next to him and watched some episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Things were getting normal for Stiles until he was out with his friends the next night and Derek sent him a text.

_Sry I didn't rly text u at all yesterday. I was feeling rly strange about all this..._

_I figured. Was I right? Are you totally freaking out?_

_I'm not freaking out_

_Are you sure? I kinda am. I honestly haven't stopped thinking about you._

_What are you freaking out about?_

_My feelings. I don't know if I was right to kiss you. It's new territory for me. Well old territory but I haven't been back there since high school._

_I dont get it. What's wrong with it_

_When I kissed you, it was more than a physical action. I let myself invest in you - or rather what you represent. You're only here for the summer & there's no guarantee that you'll want to see me again. I was fine w/ all of that until we kissed. Now I keep gushing about you & it appears as though I'm back to straight chasing._

_Ohh.. I see..._

_Yeah. See?_

_Yeah I got it... Hmmm... didn't expect a summer relationship to go quite like this.._

_Like what?_

_Ugghh... with a guy?_

_Hahaha am I not pretty enough?_

_I have absolutely no idea how to answer that_

_W/ the truth. Obvi._

_I mean.. I guess ur pretty enough? Is that a compliment to u?_

_Hahaha yes._

_So is messing around with straight guys like a thing u do a lot?_

_No I haven't done that since high school._

_So then why do it again_

_Because you won me over. The music, the kiss. All of it._

_Oh god... sry..._

_Why are you sorry?_

_I mean I'm sure u stopped doing this for a good reason_

_To protect myself from getting hurt. But I made the decision to let you in. Maybe I'll get hurt, maybe I won't. I won't know until I try._

_Well of course you will. How could it end any other way?_

_It doesn't have to. I can just treat this as a summer fling& that's all it'll be. Unless you want it to be more, it won't be more._

_It couldn't be more. I'm leaving and I'll be gone for months_

_Exactly. So there's no problem._

He meant it too. Stiles was sure that as long as he kept his feelings in check, nothing would happen. Derek didn't want him and he wasn't going to chase after a guy who didn't want him. Later that night Derek sent him another text.

_I actually deleted your number and all your texts yesterday... cuz it just made me feel so weird. But today doesn't feel so strange_

_Wow. If it gets too weird for you, we don't have to talk._

_Idk... We'll see... I had regrets._

_Regrets? Like what?_

_What do u think?_

_All of it? What regrets do you have Derek?_

_Doing things with you? That should have been obvious._

_I guess I needed to hear it. So all of it. The conversations, the cuddling, kissing, the blow job. You regret all of it?_

_Probably just the kissing_

_Oh? Sorry if I was bad at it. Haven't kissed too many boys._

_Ha... aww that's cute. Hey neither have I_

_Hahaha that's right. Maybe I can make it up to you?_

_U were fine_

_You were great as well._

_Ha I doubt it. I was drunk_

_Are you even better sober? Is that what you're telling me?_

_Well yea. Who wouldn't be_

_Hahaha I was sober & I wasn't that great so..._

_Wait... u were sober?_

_Hahaha yep!_

_Weird..._

_Why? I had one beer the whole night. you had LOTS of whatever that was._

_Yea I drink a lot_

_I saw._

After that the texting became questions like where did Stiles grow up and where did he go to school. Derek took an interest in almost everything about Stiles. He asked about his sexual history. How many times did Stiles have sex? How many boyfriends? What sort of things did Stiles like to do in bed or out of bed? Stiles answered all of Derek's questions and once in a while asked one of his own. He kept the conversation where Derek placed it. Stiles didn't want to talk about something unless Derek did and he certainly did not want to know more about Derek. It would make it too difficult to forget about him, too difficult to treat this as a summer fling. It wasn't until Derek began to heavily flirt with Stiles that he flirted back.

_My first boyfriend came almost instantly when we fucked. Said I was too tight._

_That would probably be me with the cumming rly fast_

_We're having sex now? When was that established?_

_I didn't say that._

_Oh? My bad. Wishful thinking I guess._

_Oh u want me to slide my cock deep inside u and make u moan?_

_Again w/ this? Teasing me? Don't start something you can't finish Derek._

_I dont recall teasing you_

_I recall that morning when you said all the things you wanted to do to me. Plus the previous text._

_Well maybe I kinda like it_

_Hahaha Derek..._

_Whaaat? It's fun._

_Derek..._

_Haha what_

_Don't start what you can't finish sweetie._

_That totally sounds like a challenge_

_So what if it is? ;)_

_Maybe... idk_

_Derek if I had my way w/ you, you'd be begging me to stop. I can ride you so fucking hard, you'll need a trip to the ER for dehydration._

_I dont understand. Why would I beg u to stop and why would I be dehydrated_

_Because Derek I get quite rough. I also have a tendency to want sex multiple times a day. You would never get rest. Get a water bottle._

_Yea that kinda sounds like you're trying to fracture my pelvis_

_Pelvis, hips, shoulders. I can make your entire body ache. For hours. Not even kidding._

_Haha you're trying to tease me_

_Nahh Derek. Just telling you what I do. You know? For fun. ;)_

_Now u make me want a blowjob ya tease_

_Not a tease. I'll give you one. Just gotta find me._

_Cuz I'm rly hard right now_

_I dont believe you_

_No I swear_

_Prove it ;) _

_Sigh... I knew that was coming haha..._

_You're so smart Derek. I may have to give you a prize._

_What's my prize?_

There it was. The text that started everything for the next couple days. Derek took his challenge and moments later Stiles received a picture message. Derek had taken a shot of his hard cock sticking up out of his boxers. His right hand with its bass cleft tattoo holding it at the base. Stiles drooled. It was just like he remembered. Perfect in every way. It wasn't too thick as to make it uncomfortable and not too long that it looked like a porn star's. Stiles immediately sent a text and the two continued sexting back and forth until Derek came and fell sleep leaving Stiles with the aftermath. Oh god. This was not going to be easy at all was it?

_Yummy! What do you want?_

_Well I am thinking about you deep throating my cock right now_

_As I recall, you quite enjoyed that._

_oh yes I did..._

_Just wait until I have your balls in my mouth. Both of them. At the same time._

_omg that sounds awesome_

_That's just ONE of my tricks. ;)_

_I'm coming now. _

Stiles did it. He was able to turn the game around on Derek. He took the last text as a victory and went about the rest of his day. Later that night, he saw that Derek hadn't texted him back but Stiles didn't care. He made the straight frat guy cum all via text. He put on his pjs and climbed onto the couch ready for bed. All in all it was a successful day.


	4. The Meetup

They continued talking to each other like that for the next couple days. Derek would tease Stiles then ask questions about his previous experiences with guys. Stiles for the most part answered them but made sure to never initiate any conversation. He wanted Derek to talk to him because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated to respond to a text. At one point Derek asked about visiting Stiles at work. He said it was because he couldn't resist playing the piano that Stiles worked near. Somehow Derek had figured out that Stiles worked at the university library and that meant Stiles was in charge of the key to the piano room. Since Derek had gone to the same university a couple years ago, he knew his way around. Stiles agreed to check out the key to him but he had to make sure that he came in when Stiles was at the front desk. Surely enough Derek walked in the next day while Stiles was helping a patron. Stiles looked up and he nearly fell off his chair. Derek was in the same outfit he wore when they first met. A twinkle in Derek's eyes let Stiles know that he was here for more than the piano. "Hi how can I help you?" Stiles asked as Derek walked up to him.

"You know what I'm here for." Derek say coyly. Stiles blushed then turned around to grab the key to the piano which was also in its own room at the entrance of the library.

"I'll just need your school ID." Stiles said making sure his coworkers and boss didn't suspect anything as he reached for his own ID and scanned it. "Thanks. Right this way." Stiles led Derek out to the piano room and unlocked the door. Derek placed his hand on the small of Stiles' back as they walked straight to the piano. "Okay. You should be set. Just come get me when you're done and I'll lock up. Have fun." Stiles turned to walk away after he unlocked the piano. Derek immediately grabbed his arm.

"Stay for a bit." Stiles nodded and stood next to Derek as he began to play some of his favorite pieces. Stiles stared at Derek in amazement. Not only was the guy good looking but he could play the piano quite well and he had musical tattoos to boost. Stiles almost swooned when Derek called his name. "Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just in awe of your skills."

"Here, you might recognize this song." Derek said as he played a soft melody. He seemed so into it that Stiles didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't recognize the song at all. When Derek finished he stood up and gave Stiles a kiss on the lips. "Thanks. I'll see you later." he said as he took Stiles hand and guided it towards the lock on the piano. Stiles locked the piano and the room and walked back to the front desk thinking Derek already left. He didn't notice Derek was right behind him and when Derek stood across from him, Stiles almost fainted. He really couldn't focus on anything. "So what are you doing this weekend?" Derek asked.

"Ummm I think my friends are taking me out to the local bar. Nothing big just hanging out. You?"

"I have business I need to take care of for two weeks but I should be back in town after." Stiles was a little disappointed to hear this but at the same time he was glad. If Derek was going out of town for two weeks that meant Stiles wouldn't be tempted to see him. He could take this time to deal with these feelings that are starting to come up. Stiles smiled sadly and looked into Derek's eyes. They still had that twinkle. "Alright I gotta get going. I'll text you." Derek smiled as he turned on his feet and left Stiles behind.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Stiles' coworker Allison Argent kept trying to get Stiles to talk about Derek. "Tell me everything. Who was that? He's a great piano player. He must really like you. That was the song form Twilight he played." The last comment made Stiles snap out of his daze.

"What?"

"Yeah that's the Twilight song that's super romantic. Edward's lullaby I think it's called."

Stiles blushed at that and once Allison saw, she didn't waste much time. Stiles ended up spilling everything to her and by the end of their shift she kept insisting there was more to this guy than meets the eye. Derek was clearly interested in Stiles she insisted. Stiles laughed it off and walked back to his apartment. Scott waited for him when he opened the door. They talked for a bit and Stiles was careful not to let too much slip about Derek. Scott was skating on thin ice with him as it was, Stiles didn't need one of Scott's "I know better than you so dont straight chase" lectures. This was mostly because Stiles was the one with all the experience while Scott just recently dealt with these things. So the two boys talked more about weekend plans but since Scott wasn't old enough, he couldn't go to the bar. Stiles made dinner for them and as they sat there eating, Stiles let his mind drift off. Derek kept coming into his head and Stiles couldn't stop thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Derek. The thoughts wandered too far and the next thing Stiles knew, he was actively moaning Derek's name. Thankfully by the time he was actually doing it, Scott was in the shower. Stiles mentally slapped himself for slipping up and not realizing Scott had long since left to take a shower. What was wrong with him?

It wasn't until later the next day that Derek texted Stiles again. This time the conversation stayed PG. He asked about Stiles' hobbies and told him all about how his fraternity is the best on campus. Stiles kept teasing him about it but made sure to toe the line carefully. No innuendos were made, nor crude jokes and it was Derek who once again brought up sex. Stiles did his best to answer the questions Derek asked. Although to be fair most of these questions Derek had already asked so Stiles just had to repeat his answers. When Derek stopped responding to Stiles' last text, Stiles called his friends and went out for the day. They mostly hung out doing mundane things like the mall and a small dinner. Stiles did his best to not think about Derek and it worked. For that day anyway.

The next morning, Stiles got ready for work and as he was packing his lunch, he noticed his phone had a text. It was Derek telling him good morning and have fun at work. Stiles smiled to himself as he put his phone on vibrate and walked out the door to work. At the library Allison tried to dig more details out of Stiles. Of course he spilled everything seeing as how he couldn't escape it and she was growing on him. They spent the eight hour shift talking about Derek and whether he was healthy for Stiles or not. Both agreed that there was no way dating a straight guy was going to end well for Stiles (or Derek for that matter). They also agreed that whether or not Derek is interested in Stiles, it doesn't matter because nothing could happen between them. Derek went to school four hours away and he wasn't even out. Stiles could have just been his one hook up. He owed it to himself to do better and that meant he had to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

His nights however were a different story. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw the texts from Derek. He remembered the feeling of Derek's arms around him. The way Derek smelled would waft into his nose. His mouth tasted of Derek and Stiles would wake up in the middle of the night disappointed. Not only was Derek not there, but Stiles was faced with the very real possibility that he may never see Derek again. Things became a little harder for Stiles. He couldn't focus on anything, couldn't sleep, and couldn't communicate with anyone for more than a couple minutes. Periodically during the two weeks Derek was out of town, Stiles would get what seemed like an innocent text but it always became more. Finally Stiles made a deal with himself. Since he was going to leave the day after Derek gets back into town with his dad (something about a week of father-son time to bond), Stiles promised himself that he would text Derek and ask him to meet up one last time. During this meet up Stiles was going to go all out. He was going to go after what he wanted.

Luckily for Stiles the day Derek came back in town he sent Stiles a text. Although it was him informing Stiles that he was going to do nothing but sleep for the next two days, Stiles still did what he promised. He invited Derek out to the same bar later that night. Although Derek turned down the invitation, Stiles told him this was going to be the second to last night they could see each other. Derek made it clear that he couldn't go out and Stiles dropped the subject. The next day, the gang planned an evening for Stiles. There was going to be a bonfire, some drinking and some quality hang time. Stiles spent the day doing various things with different friends and was Derek free until 9:30 that night.

When his phone made that familiar beep (Stiles had assigned Derek his own ring tone and text tone), his heart skipped a beat.

_I'm at the bar._

Stiles locked at this phone in shock. Didn't Derek say he wasn't going to go out? Why was he there? Stiles asked him that exact question and Derek responded with a simple "idk". Right then and there Stiles made a promise out loud. "If he asks me to go to the bar with him, I will and I will make sure we hook up tonight. I will jump his bones!" He willed the universe to not make him fulfill that promise but unfortunately for him, the universe has a sick sense of humor.

_Come to the bar with me?_

Stiles stared at the invitation. He literally jumped and threw his phone onto Jackson's couch.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"He asked me." Stiles responded as if it explains everything.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know if I want to go." Stiles was hesitant but Jackson spent the next 10 minutes convincing Stiles that this was what he wanted. The opportunity won't present itself anymore he argued. By the time Stiles gets back in town, Derek will be back at his university four hours away. Stiles listened carefully and really thought about it. He really wanted to see Derek again. Why not? What could it hurt to meet him at the bar? Jackson gave Stiles a hug and walked him to the bar. He made sure Stiles got in and spotted Derek before giving them a wink and leaving.

"I'll tell everyone at the party you said hi" he said as he walked out. In that moment Stiles was glad he had a friend like Jackson.

"Hey" Derek said as he made eye contact with Stiles. Clearly he was already drunk as he could barely get up. Stiles walked over to the bartender whom he's only met once as she worked odd days and ordered an Angry Orchard. He sat down next to Derek but made sure to angle his body away from Derek and towards the counter.

"Hey."

"You made it."

Yeah." Stiles could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. "So why am I here Derek?" Stiles asked getting right to the point.

"To keep me company." Derek said with a smile. They made small conversation after that. Derek told Stiles about his trip and when he mentioned that the bartender liked to cut him off before he should be, Stiles saw her make a motion with her hand across her neck. She wanted Stiles to get rid of Derek. Stiles nodded but didn't rush. He ordered a water for himself after he finished his beer and continued to let Derek ramble.

When Derek went outside to smoke yet another cigarette he motioned for Stiles to join him. The second they were outside Derek began flirting with Stiles. He grabbed Stiles and pulled him close. "Did you miss me?" a mischievous grin crept across his face.

"Maybe. Will you miss me when I leave tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Stiles stared at Derek. How on earth was he doing this? The charm was getting to him. It also didn't help that Derek was wearing kakis and a black polo either. He looked more like a frat guy tonight than he did before and Stiles could feel himself getting really hard. When Derek finished his cigarette, they went back inside and Derek bought two Jagerbombs. Stiles look at him in surprise.

"Really? You're going to do TWO of those?"

"That one's for you." Derek said. Stiles looked at him with even more surprise.

"Why?"

"Just do it with me." Derek responded. Before Stiles knew it, he was chugging the Jagerbomb and laughing at Derek's lame attempt at a joke that followed. A few minutes later the bartender walked over and gave Stiles a shot that looked and smelled wonderful. Stiles tried to protest but she said it's a gift. He finished the shot and Derek stared at Stiles in amazement. "So you CAN drink hard liquor!" Stiles didn't respond. Instead he laughed and Derek ordered another round of Jagerbombs. "After this let's go eat. The bar's about to close anyway." Stiles chuckled at how much of a child Derek was when he drank. He agreed to eat after and they finished the shots together. "Here." Derek said as he handed Stiles the keys to his car. "Take me to where there's food."

Stiles didn't even bother putting up a fight. He knew it was pointless so he drank some more water hoping to sober up and walked Derek back to his car. They got in and Stiles drove to the only 24 hour diner he knew in the area. The entire drive was Derek begging Stiles not to crash the car and thanking him for driving. Stiles smiled and kept his eyes on the road. When they arrived at the diner, it started to rain. After getting a table, Derek began to flirt once again with Stiles.

"I remember what you said to me."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"You said we could be whatever we wanted for as long as we want."


End file.
